Path of Darkness
by eolsangoku
Summary: L'équipe 7 est envoyée récupérer un "colis" mais cela dégénère et 2 shinobis meurent. Le colis est en faite Yamiyo, un jeune ninja talentueux et mystérieux.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, je me suis dis que j'allai faire une réécriture de Path of Darkness et je remercie ma chère et tendre Imuya que je remercie pour me soutenir moralement dans ce travail.

Voila après les remerciements, parlons de la fic, c'est a peut près la même histoire que l'autre sauf que supprime l'enfance de Yamiyo et rajoute quelque personnages. J'espère que mon style d'écriture va vous plaire et la fic aussi.

Eol_sangoku

**Path of Darkness:**

**Chapitre I :**

**L'arrivée **

C'est une journée normale qui commence à Konoha, les commerces ouvrent, les habitants envahissent les rues. Mais parlons de notre blond préféré, pour lui aussi c'est une journée normale, enfin presque, car aujourd'hui l'équipe Kakashi formée de Sakura, Saï, Kakashi et Naruto a été assigné à une mission de rang A, récupérer un « coli » dont ils ignorent tout.

Mais revenons à notre kitsune, il s'habille de sa combinaison orange et noir, enfile son bandeau, avale un bol de ramen puis sort de son appartement. La mission été prévue pour cet après-midi donc il avait tout le temps de sortir et même peut être de manger chez Ichiraku. Il commença donc à flâner dans les rues, passa devant tantôt un magasin d'armes, tantôt un restaurant, mais il s'arrêta devant une boutique de bijoux et vu une bague, une bague d'un bleu magnifique, « _Cela sera parfait pour elle, je reviendrai la prendre après la mission,_ pensa t-il ». Une journée normale quoi. Mais il était loin de deviner que sa vie allait être changée quelques heures plus-tard...

*******

À plusieurs kilomètres du village de la feuille, dans une clairière au beau milieu de la forêt, un combat faisait rage : un homme brun, grand et ensanglanté était au centre et faisait face à deux ninjas vêtus de longues capes noires où sont encrées des ailes noires ainsi qu'un chapeau de paille qui leur cachaient le visage. Personne ne bougeait, quand soudain, le plus petit des ninjas masqués fit plusieurs mudras rapidement et dit : « Raiton ! Rairyuu no Tatsumaki ! ». Un éclair tomba et se transforma en un gigantesque dragon de foudre, il fit face au ninja brun mais ne l'attaqua pas. Le deuxième homme encapé fit lui aussi plusieurs mudras et prononça : « Hyoton ! Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu ! ». Un autre énorme dragon, mais noir cette fois, sorti du bras du lanceur mais n'attaqua pas non plus. Le jeune homme était maintenant face à deux dragons d'une trentaine de mètre de haut. Il composa rapidement des signes en même temps que les dragons foncèrent sur lui, au moment de l'impact il lança sa technique : « Fuuton ! Tatsumaki no jutsu ! ». S'en suivit une forte explosion puis le noir total...

*******

Il était l'heure de partir en mission pour l'ex-équipe 7, elle était au complet sauf qu'une personne manquait, Kakashi ! Puis au bout d'une heure d'attente il arriva enfin.

« - Senseï, sa fait plus d'une heure qu'on vous attend ! Cria Sakura.

- J'étais en train d'aider une vielle femme à traverser la route

- Kakashi-san, en quoi consiste la mission ?

- Bonne question Naruto, et bien nous devons nous rendre à plusieurs kilomètres au sud du village, en pleine forêt et récupérer un ninja. Tout ce que nous savons sur lui est sur cette fiche :

Nom : Makkaï

Prénom : Yamiyo

Age : 16 ans

Taille : 182 cm

Poids : Inconnu

- Hum, on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui, pourquoi devons-nous allez le chercher ? S'étonna Sakura.

- Je n'en sais rien, mai c'est un ordre de le Hokage donc...

- Bon sensei ! Sakura-chan ! On y va sinon il va être mort de vieillesse avant qu'on arrive.

- C'est vrai sensei, on a perdu beaucoup de temps. Mais au faite, où est Saï ?

- Je ne sais pas. _Surement parti en mission pour la Racine._ Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de le chercher allons-y ! Ordonna Kakashi. »

*******

L'équipe de Kakashi, Saï en moins, arrivait enfin sur le lieu où devait se trouver ce « Yamiyo ». Mais il y avait un petit problème, le lieu en question devait être une clairière, mais là c'était un véritable champ de bataille, des trous énormes dans la terre, les arbres alentours déracinés et brûlés pour certain et il régnait une étrange atmosphère, comme si l'Armageddon était passée par là car, aucun n'oiseau ne chantait, aucun animal ne donnait signe de vie, pas même une fourmi. L'air lui, était lourd, chaud et avec une étrange odeur, comme celle du sang caillé depuis longtemps. Sakura s'avança pour voir dans le plus gros cratère et lorsqu'elle vit son contenu, elle hurla. Devant ses yeux, un vrai carnage avait eu lieu, des dizaines de corps en décompositions, la plupart avec des membres arrachés et des traces de morsures, ce n'était pas l'Armageddon mais une bête, une énorme bête assoiffée de sang et de chaire humaine.

« - Sen...Sei...Qu... Sakura ne put finir sa phrase à cause de cette horreur.

- Sakura, Naruto rentrez au village pour prévenir Tsunade-sama, moi je reste ici au cas où.

- Vien Sakura-chan je vais t'aider à marcher.

- _Ils sont partis. Mais qu'est ce qui a pu faire un tel carnage ? Aucune bête dans le pays ne fait cette taille là, un ninja ? Non, il faudrait vraiment être fou pour faire ça. Oroch... Non impossible non plus son corps est trop affaiblit pour un tel carnage ou même une invocation si puissante. Hein ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? Nan pas ça ! Vite mon sharingan ! _

*******

Les deux autres membres de l'équipe 7 venaient de tout raconter à Tsunade, du paysage apocalyptique au carnage.

« - Donc la clairière a été détruite par une ou plusieurs chose inconnues, il y avait des cadavres de personnes qui n'avait rien à faire là d'après mes sources et aucun trace de Yamiyo ?

- Oui baa-chan.

- Naruto ! _Je vais le tuer !!!_ Tu restes ici, Sakura tu viens avec moi pour voir s'il y a des survivants et pour récupérer Kakashi-san. Naruto va prévenir Hinata, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten et Gaï-san et dire leur de se rendre à la clairière le plus vite possible. Rompez ! »

Le kitsune parti donc réunir les shinobis pour parti en mission, bien qu'il aurai préféré être avec le fils du Croc Blanc pour savoir ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Au bout de quinze minutes l'équipe mandatée par Tsunade était formée, prête à partir dans le carnage.

*******

Kakashi, lui, faisait face à une sorte de golem rouge, un peu plus grand qu'un humain, armé d'une hache noire tachés de sang et de reste de chaire. Le combat allait être rude et l'épouvantail le savait, il décida donc de frapper vite et fort. Il se concentra et mit un maximum de chakra de foudre dans sa main et lorsque sa technique fut prête il s'élança rapidement vers le monstre rouge, balança sa main électrique en direction de la poitrine et cria : « Chidori !!! ». Le choc fit s'élever un nuage de poussière qui gênait la vue de Kakashi mais il savait que sa main était rentrée, mais dans quoi ? Le nuage tombé, il vit avec horreur que le golem avait arrêté le jutsu avec sa main et que sa hache allait s'abattre sur lui. Le monstre ne se fit pas attendre, son arme découpa tout le flanc gauche de Kakashi et l'envoya s'écraser sur un arbre à plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin.

Au même moment Tsunade, Sakura ainsi qu'un Anbu venait d'arriver, la princesse et la fleur coururent vers Kakashi pour le soigner laissant l'Anbu seul face à un géant de plus de deux mètres. Le ninja couru vers le golem mais fut vite arrêté par un pic de pierre tombé du ciel qui se planta dans son cœur. Tsunade et Sakura sont donc seules, contre une créature tout droit sortie des enfers, il leur faut prier pour que l'équipe de Naruto arrive à temps.

Dieu dût les entendre car l'équipe arriva à ce moment mais l'intervention ne servi a rien car le golem murmura une phrase : « Doton ! Tachioujou no Jutsu. ». Tous les ninjas sauf Hinata furent immobilisés par une armure de terre. La Hyûga était seule contre ce golem rouge, elle sauta sur lui mais vu au dernier moment la grande hache ensanglantée s'abattre sur elle. Hinata ferma les yeux mais le choc ne vint pas, elle entendait juste les cris de Tsunade et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle comprit pourquoi ces cris : le corps de Sakura était là par terre mais sa tête était encore en l'air et mit quelque secondes avant de s'écraser sur le sol. La fleur de cerisier a donné sa vie pour sauver Hinata. La situation n'en restait pas moins critique, Tsunade vide de chakra car elle a soignée Kakashi et une Hyûga trop choquée pour bouger.

Alors que tout semblait perdu, une voix se fit entendre : « Golem, prépare-toi à subir la rage du soleil... Taiyou ! Kousen no Jutsu. » Le soleil se mit alors à briller à en rendre aveugle puis des tas de rayons en sortirent pour faire venir s'écraser sur le Golem et le faire éclater. Toutes les armures de terre elles aussi s'effondrèrent laissant place à des ninjas vides de chakra. La personne qui venait de lancer la technique solaire sorti de sa cachette, il était brun avec un sabre sans fourreau et sur la lame était gravée une inscription : YamiTsuki. Tsunade se leva péniblement pour allez le voir, _C'est Yamiyo..._ Mais elle s'écroula vide de toutes forces.

*******

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la clairière, l'hokage venait de sortir de l'hôpital, le village était en deuil car deux shinobis sont tombés lors du combat : Sakura pour sauver Hinata et Gaï étouffé dans l'armure de pierre. Mais le plus touché fut Naruto car il avait perdu Sakura, sa fleur de cerisier, son amie, son amour depuis toujours. Yami, lui, a été interrogé mais le village n'a rien appris de plus sur lui mise a part une affinité inconnu : « Taiyou ». Aussi, il fut intégré en tant que Genin de Konoha et allez passer l'examen de Chuunin qui a lieu dans une semaine.

Donc voila la fin du premier chapitre, dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou pas et n'hésitez pas à me dire comment m'améliorer.

Déjà deux morts, oui mais je préviens il y en aura d'autre.

Taiyou ? Kézako ? Une affinité crée par moi mais ce n'est pas la seule car j'en ai crée plusieurs ainsi que des jutsu.

Je vais aussi faire un lexique des noms et techniques inventés par moi.

Lexique :

Yamiyo : ténèbres

Makkaï : enfer

Doton ! Tachioujou no Jutsu : élémentaire de la terre, immobilisation.

Taiyou ! Kousen no Jutsu : élémentaire du soleil, rayons lumineux

Tsuki : lune

Yami  Yamiyo


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les gens, oui je sais il y a eu deux morts dans le premier chapitre, rien que ça, mais bon comme on dit : "Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses" == À méditer. Sinon, j'éspère que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédant et que vous allez autan aimer celui-ci.

Au point de vue publication et longueur de chapitre, je vais essayer (j'ai bien dis "essayer")d'en publier un par semaine d'une longueur de 2000 mots environs(un exploit pour moi).

Si vous avez un problème de compréhension, de fautes ou juste une opinion à soumettre n'hésitez pas.

Eol_sangoku.

**Path of Darkness :**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Nouveau village, nouvelle équipe, nouveaux problèmes ?**

À peine quelques heures après sa sortie, Tsunade devait deja regagner son poste de Godaïme Hokage, mais cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas faire de la paperasse comme à son habitude, ni même s'endormir avec un peu de saké, non elle s'apprétait à interroger Yamiyo, le ninja "sauveur", dont on ne sait quasiment rien. D'ailleur Tsunade se demandait pourquoi le conseil avait pris la décision de faire de l'inconnu un Genin du village surtout une semaine avant l'examen de Chuunins, mais bon, même l'Hokage doit se plier devant le conseil. Elle s'installa donc à son bureau et attendit, une personne frappa à la porte:

"- Entrez !

- Hokage-sama.

- Yamiyo Makkaï, c'est bien sa ?

- Oui

- Tu as refusé de répondre à l'interrogatoire ? Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des choses dont je ne peux parler qu'à vous.

- Bien. Tu vas devoir répondre à mes questions.

- Comme vous voudrez...

- Pourquoi avons-nous reçu une demande de capture de la part d'un petit village de paysans près à payer une fortune pour toi ?

- Ce petit village de paysans comme vous dites, est un village ninja qui prépare un soulévement et ils ont besoin de mon pouvoir.

- Un soulévement dis-tu ? _Je devrais y envoyer des Anbus._ Et ce pouvoir, "Taiyou" qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Taiyou... L'affinité du soleil. C'est des techniques destructrices vous savez ? Même un Golem ne résiste pas.

- Que faisais-tu dans la clairière dévastée ? Et pourquoi tous ces morts ?

- J'étais poursuivis...

- Par qui ?

- Des ninjas d'élites envoyés par celui qui est au-dessus de l'Akatsuki.

- _L'Akatsuki ? Une branche secondaire dirigée par Pein ?_ Pourquoi te poursuivaient-ils ?

- J'ai infiltré leur quartier général pour reprendre ce qu'_il_ m'avait volé.

- Ho ? Et que t'ont t-ils volé ?

- Tsunade-sama !!! cria Shizune qui venait d'entrer en trombe. Nous avons un problème avec l'examen Chuunin !

- Yamiyo, je t'assigne à l'équipe 4 des Genins de Konoha, rends-toi au terrain 12 !"

Yamiyo zigzagait maintenant dans les rues du village en réfléchissant où il allait bien pouvoir mettre son bandeau : "_Sur mon front ? Nan trop classique. Autour du coup ? Nan trop féminin. Sur le bras alors ? Nan trop génant en combat... Je sais ! Sur Tenshizanshi !_" Il attacha donc le bandeau à son sabre qu'il avait dans le dos. Maitenant il lui fallait trouver des vêtements adaptés au combat car les siens n'avaient pas apprécié le combat contre les deux ninjas dans la clairière et que combatre avec des habits de ville n'est pas chose aisée. Il trouva une ruelle sombre, se mit à genoux, fit deux moudras et un parchemin apparu. Il ouvrit le parchemin, posa sa main dans un cercle dessiné avec du sang et dit : "Kokuiakai." Des vêtements firent leur apparition : un T-shirt noir avec des bords de manches rouge, un pantalon noir brillant avec des reflets rouge ainsi qu'une veste également noire brillante avec des reflets rouges sang.

Maitenant Yami était près à rejoindre son équipe. À force de chercher il trouva enfin le terrain 12, au premier coup d'oeil, il n'y avait que trois personnes : un jeune homme avec les cheveux bleus, de taille moyenne portant des habits bleus et rouges. Une fille brune, un peu plus grande que le garçon avec une veste sans manches noires et un pantalon moulant noir lui aussi. Il y avait aussi un homme avec les cheveux gris, un masque sur le visage et un oeil caché, "_Il resemble à celui de la clairière..._"

"- Bien, je crois que voila le troisième membre, Yamiyo ?

- Oui et vous Kakashi-senseï je présume.

- Je vois que tu as bonne mémoire.

- Vous n'êtes pas en charge de l'équipe 7 ?

- Si mais depuis tu sais quoi il faut un nouveau membre dans l'équipe et je dois choisir un de vous.

- Hum ! Hum ! la jeune femme toussota. On vous gêne ?

- Ha oui, je vous avait oubliés. Bon je me présente, Hatake Kakashi, Juunin de Konoha.

- _Wow quelle information utile ! _Moi c'est Takako Shimizu et mon rêve c'est de parcourir le monde en mission.

- Bien, bien. Et toi ? intérrogea Kakashi

- Moi c'est Ike Radiant et mon rêve c'est de devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde.

- Hum c'est un bel objectif que tu as là, tu manies bien la lame ?

- J'ai jamais touché une arme mise à part un kunaï !

- _C'est pas gagné..._ Et toi le dernier ? Tu parles pas ?

- Yamiyo Makkaï, mon rêve ou plutot mon but c'est de _la_ retrouver.

- Hoho ! Une petite a... mais le sharingan ne fini pas sa phrase en vue du regard que lui jettait Yami. Hum... Heu donc, on va faire un test connu des mes ancien élèves : le jeu des clochettes. Bon je l'ai un peu modifier certe mais bon votre objectif est le même. J'ai ici trois clochettes, à mon signal vous irez vous cachez et un par un vous allez essayer de me prendre une clochette. C'est parti !"

Shimizu sauta rapidement dans les arbres tandis que Yamiyo lui, sauta dans un lac. Ike lui était resté sur place, surement pour affronter le premier le fameux ninja copieur.

"- Petit en restant là, tu montres que t'as beaucoup de cran ou bien que tu es vraiment très idiot.

- Vous allez voir, j'vais vour la prendre cette clochette !"

Après ce bref échange Ike ferma les yeux tandis que Kakashi lui lisait tranquilement, puis l'homme aux cheveux bleus ouvra les yeux et disparu pour réaparaitre derrière le juunin qui, ayant prévu l'attaque donna un violent coup de coude dans le foie d'Ike qui s'écroula par terre, "_C'est fini pour lui,_ pensa l'épouventail, _maitenant au tour de Shimizu."_.

Là non plus le combat ne fut pas long, car Takako avait beau être forte en Genjutsu, au corps à corps elle ne valait rien et Kakashi la mit à terre d'un coup de genou dans le ventre ainsi qu'un coup de point dans l'arrière crâne. "_Bon maitenant il ne reste plus que Yamiyo, je devrais faire attention face à lui."_ Kakashi se dirigea donc vers le lac où le Makkaï avait plongé mais il eût la surprise de le voir là où il avait battu Ike.

"- Vous avez encore vos trois clochettes... Ils sont si nuls que ça ?

- Voyons mon petit, c'est pas bien de se moquer.

- Je ne vais pas vous prendre une clochette. Je vais vous mettre KO !

- _Quelle aura combative énorme ! _Vien je t'attend !"

Les deux hommes commencèrent alors un puissant combat de taïjutsu où aucun des deux ne prenait l'avantage.

*******

Tsunade était toujours dans son bureau et faisait un compte rendu de "l'interrogatoire" de Yamiyo quand, Shizune (ré)entra en trompe dans le bureau :

"- Tsunade-sama !hurla presque Shizune.

- Quoi encore ? Un autre problème avec l'examen ?

- Non, c'est Kakashi !

- J'arrive !"

Shizune enmenna donc la Godaïme sur le terrain 12, d'où s'élevait un nuage de fumée. Arrivée sur le site la première chose que l'Hokage vit, fut un Kakashi épuisé, sharingan activé et vêtement déchirés. _Mais que c'est il passé ici ?_ Elle remarqua aussi que Kurenaï et les autres Juunins eux aussi étaient là.

"- Que se passe t'il ? questionna Tsunade.

- Kakashi est en plein combat contre Yamiyo.

- C'est Yamiyo qui l'a mit dans cet état ?

- Oui mais là je pense que c'est la fin car il vient d'utiliser la technique du Yondaïme.

- Le rasengan ?

- Oui, ce jeune Yami est vraiment très fort mais je ne pense pas assez pour résister à un rasengan de Kakashi.

- _C'est un combat loyal mais si sa dégénaire je les ferait arreter par la force._"

Yamiyo était encore debout et Kakashi en était sûr, c'est pourquoi il restait en garde."Vous êtes très forts Kakashi-senseï... Pour vous battre je vais devoir l'utiliser." "_Mais de quoi parle t-il ?_ pensa le sharingan." "Akugan !!!"

Yami sorti du nuage de fumée à une vitesse que devait égaler où même dépasser celle de Lee sans ses poids et avec les portes ouvertes, et posa ses doigts sur le ventre de Kakashi qui tomba sur le sol abimé du terrain. "Ninpô, Yamiyo no jutsu." Tsunade se précipita sur le ninja copieur pour voir s'il allait bien, contre toute attente il était juste en train de dormir mais fut enmenné à l'hôpital par précaution.

*******

"- J'attends !

- Je pense que je vous dois bien des explication, après tout vous êtes l'Hokage...

- Tu sais que tu peux être banni du village pour ce combat ? Alors parle !

- Bon je vais commencer par les corps de la clairière, c'était des villageois payés pour me suivre après l'échec des deux ninjas renégats. Pour l'état dans lequel ils ont été retrouvé, vous devez vous doutez qu'un Golem ne peux faire de tels traces. En faite, c'était une Wyrm terrestre.

- Mais d'où sortent ces créatures ?

- Celui qui est au dessus de l'Akatsuki a réussi par je ne sais quels moyens d'ouvrir une bréche entre le monde des vivants et celui des enfers. Peu de temps après l'ouverture de la breche il créa une organisation secondaire qui agira dans l'ombre de la principale, son nom est Ankokugaï.

- Et toi, qu'as tu à voir là-dedans ?

- Mon clan est un clan maudit, depuis des générations nous avons "l'oeil du démon", l'Akugan. Ce Dojutsu est très puissant mais consume l'esprit du l'utilisateur et l'aspire dans les enfers, c'est un sacrifice qui maintient l'équilibre des deux mondes. Mais le dirigeant des renégats a tué tous les membres de mon clan, _sauf elle_, pour fragiliser l'harmonie des deux mondes. J'ai réussi à fuir et à maitriser l"Akugan mais ils me traquent sans relache pour prendre mon oeil.

- Donc Pein est à la tête d'une armée de ninjas et de démons ?

- Pein ? Non lui c'est juste le chef de l'Akatsuki.

- Mais alors qui est au sommet de la chaîne ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Bon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, vu ton niveau tu pourrais largement être Anbu, mais je te donne le grade Chuunin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Tu rejoindras l'équipe 7, celle de Kakashi et de Naruto.

- Le réceptacle du renard ?

- Oui, _comment le sait-il ?_, tu feras les missions avec eux mais je te charge d'une mission de rang S en même temps : le surveiller et le protéger des sbires de Pein.

- Bien, comme vous voudrez.

- Aussi, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Je vous écoute.

- Deviens Anbu, tu auras une double vie, celle d'un chuunin très fort et celle d'un Anbu imbatable.

- Donc je devrais me retenir en mission normale ?

- Oui, sauf pour protéger Naruto, s'il est en danger déchaine ton pouvoir !

- ...

- Bon ton équipe devrait bientôt arriver, vous partiez en mission pour capturez des bandits qui pourraient avoir un lien avec l'Akatsuki et les démons. Ha et quand j'ai dit arriver, c'est arriver à la porte du village !"

*******

"- Kakashi-senseï ! Il est encore plus long que vous ce "Yami" ! J'vais lui apprendre moi à arriver en retard !

- Naruto... Derrière toi...

- Hahaha...Haha...Ha...

- Moi c'est Yamiyo et toi ?

- Naruto Uzumaki ! Et retiens bien mon nom car je serai ton futur Hokage !

- Bon Kakashi-san, on y va ? les bandits nous attendent.

- Tu as raison Yami, allons-y !"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors voila la fin du deuxième chapitre, qui, vous avez surement remarqué est orienté dialogue. Je pense avoir fais un chapitre un peu plus long, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

Lexique :

Tenshi: ange

zanshi: mort douloureuse

kokui: vêtements noirs

akaï: rouge

Takako Shimizu == clin d'oeil à Chobits

Akuma: démon

Akugan: oeil démoniaque

Yamiyo no jutsu: technique de la nuit noire. Bon petite explication, dans le chapitre 1, yamiyo voulait dire ténèbres et ici nuit noire. En fait le sens de Yamiyo est nuit noire, le prénom de la fic est un "jeu de mot" avec yami (ténèbres) et yoru (nuit), d'où le prénom Yami-Yo(ru).

Ankokugaï: autre mot pour dire enfer

Une autre petite remarque, Makkaï ne s'écrit qu'avec un seul "K" mais c'est un mélange entre le mot d'origine et la technique de dissipation de Genjutsu, Kaï.


End file.
